


Quilson Drabbles

by Miss_Webb



Series: Quilson [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, quilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Oliver/Slade doesn't have a lot of fic's which is really sad, because i'm like a huge fan of them as a ship. So i'm just making a dabble thingie. for when the quilson need strikes me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about starting to take prompts if anyone wants me to write someone Quilson related. If you have something you would like me to work on or anything then you can drop an ask on my tumblr http://quilson-addict-425.tumblr.com , or here in the comments. Other than that enjoy tiny random quilson drabbles.

It was bright there, on the island. Don’t get Oliver wrong. It was cold, boring, and dangerous. The sun went down at night, and it was dark, but somehow it was still bright. 

Even in a place, where Oliver was forced to stop being a playboy, where he had to deal with things he never had before like fighting for his life. Where he was tortured and endured more pain than he ever had before; he always thought back to the island as bright. 

Even on the nights he missed laurel, and when he felt grief for Sara’s death, it still somehow was bright. No matter how hard it got, no matter how sad, and painful, he was always able to laugh at a joke. He was always able to smile. and when he did, everything got better, happier, brighter. 

But it wasn’t his will power that made him able to stay happy and sane. It wasn’t Oliver who made the days and nights a little bit easier. It wasn’t even the corny jokes. 

It was the person who told them. The person who always made the effort. The person who always helped him when he was ready to give in. The person who made a bad day into a good one. 

Slade. He was always there, he always helped, and he always made Oliver smile, and he always smiled back.


	2. The past catches up with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different story about what happened on the island and why Slade is really back. Dark details that Oliver Doesn't want to admit to, and secrets he want's to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually isn't done or edited, but it's been sitting on my laptop for way to long so i'm just going to leave it here, and work on it eventually.
> 
> Updated: July 2, 2016

The real story behind the island, Behind the Slade, Shadow, and Oliver fiasco, wasn’t what it seemed. On the island it was lonely. Even with the people there, it’s just something, an intimacy. To Oliver it was more than that. It was the freedom he craved. Now of course he was free on the island. He didn’t have to follow laws, pay taxes, and keep up appearances.

But there are other freedoms in civilization. There is not wondering if today is they day you are going to die. There is wondering if you are going to eat today. Then when you do get to the sex, and then the relationships. You wonder if you are doing it because of the lack of options or because you actually care.

That was one of the biggest problems. Doubting yourself, your own motives. When you don’t even know what’s actually going on with you it causes an inner turmoil, and subconscious problem, scratching at you, day and night. Constantly reading into things, feeling like you have to watch your step, and know why you make every move. Oliver and Slade shared something on the island. It wasn’t physical, it never really got that far. Well not until later that is…

They were always fighting Fyers and trying to get off the island. It was a constant and always falling mission.  But sometimes there were nights where they wouldn’t plot and plan their next escape attempt. It was the only thing that mattered, getting off the island. There were nights where they would just talk, and reminisce. Oliver always talked about chocolate cake, and ice-cream; his two most favorite sweets in the world. Slade would talk about Steak, and sugar cookies, ‘the only two things worth dying over’, according to Slade. But was tired of meat. He wanted anything but meat when he got home, birds ruined it for him and there were just somethings you couldn’t come back from. One thing they never talked about was people. Not their family, their friends, not anyone.

It was too hard to talk about, an emotional bomb that neither of them wanted to set off. Oliver didn’t know what would happen if they opened that can of worms. It was sad because he knew what his mother would say. She would tell him that it wasn’t doing him any good. There were times he thought about saying something, but he didn’t. Sometimes there were looks. These moments where their eyes would connect and Oliver would think, that he could say anything to Slade.

But that’s where he got confused, and the turmoil began. Because he could tell Slade anything, they had killed, that had bathed in the same stream, and they hunt for food and depend on each other for survival. Oliver trusted Slade, with his life, and his secretes. But then there were the other reasons, the possibility of what he truly felt. Because it wasn’t like he had to worry about Slade telling anyone else, he couldn’t exactly go up to one of fysers’ men and give them the latest of Oliver queen gossip, and it wasn’t looking likely that they were ever going to get off that island.

Those moment’s meant something more than trust, and loyalty, and friendship. Because they kept increasing, and they sometimes almost became more than looks. It was touching, nothing serious, nothing new honestly. It was small things, like when Slade would pass by him, their hands would brush, or their shoulders would touch. Before the island Oliver probably wouldn’t have ever noticed, he was more than accustom to that sort of contact. It was normal, especially on crowded street or a big party. Which we all know Oliver had his fair share of.

Every time they had one of those moments Oliver would question it over and over again. It was eating him alive, trying to decide what he was really feeling, what was really going on inside him. But it didn’t stay an issue very long. Because soon Shadow came into the picture.

At first it was new and strange, but it changed everything. Oliver instantly was attracted to her, pulled like a paperclip to a magnet. When Shadow came everything changed about those moment’s they seemed to disappear. Oliver saw her as a choice. Someone who he could be with because he wanted to and not because of feelings caused by the lack of options.

**

Dating Shadow was what seemed like Oliver’s escape, he missed human touch, he hadn’t even realized how much he craved it until he had it back. There wasn’t much time to dwell on sex and how much he missed it. It was hard too when you are worried about eating, or worried every day that it’s going to be the day you take an arrow to the head.

Any free time he had, it was training with Slade. There were the occasions they took breaks. Where they just stayed in the airplane, usually after they did good hunting and didn’t immediately need to do anything.

During those times, it used to be just Slade and Oliver, talking and getting to know each other even more. Now it had become Shado’s and Oliver’s ‘alone time’.

They weren’t like a normal couple. They didn’t hold hands, or give each other chaste kisses throughout the day. But they didn’t need to. It was a weird but unspoken intimacy. Just being around each other was enough.

They didn’t need to be romantic (not that they really had the ability to do that often), they didn’t need to be attached at the hip, or proclaim their love outlandishly over and over. In fact they never did. It was never a discussed relationship. It just happened. She was teaching him how to shoot arrows and things just clicked.

Well maybe ‘just clicked’ isn’t really true. Oliver wanted to be with her, and he made it happen. They still weren’t a normal couple, but it was something. It was touching, feeling, needing. Because Oliver needed that escape form the island, he needed human touch, he craved it desperately after he realized he missed it. Shadow must have known, without them speaking them both learned things about each other.

That was their thing, unspoken conversation. They learned by just the look in each other’s eye how they were feeling. It was a part of a relationship Oliver had never had before; total understanding of another person. All of his past relationships

**

_Slade grabbed his neck, it immediately cut if his oxygen. He struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use. Slade was strong, stronger than before. Inhumanly strong._

_He tired to speak. To say something, to ask Slade why he was doing this, but he couldn’t get a word out. Slade was looking at him with dead eyes. Something about him had really changed, and Oliver feared this might really be the end of him. Slade didn't allow Oliver to speak he quickly began talking._

_"Why? That's all i want to know."_

_**_

Oliver shivered thinking back on that day, he often had to stop himself from thinking about it so he wouldn't relive it over and over again. 

Oliver had enough problems, seemingly one appearing right after the other. But Slade coming back was by far the worst. Slade was something Oliver buried down. Something that he wanted to forget and never have to think about again. He allowed himself to think that was possible because he thought Slade was dead. He hoped and prayed he was.

But he wasn’t.

He was in starling city only to wreaking havoc, only to pain Oliver. He can’t do this, he can’t be the arrow. Not when Slade was a big reason he became it. Not just for the fact that Slade helped his survival on the island, not when Slade was his reason for vengeance, his reason to fight.

 

Oliver had been running from Slade the day he met him one way or another. At first he was running from a stranger that could have killed him. But the he started running for a different reasons after that. He was running from his feelings for Slade. He didn't want to believe they were real. He took the easy road, the one that was of convince, because he couldn't take another thing about his life changing. He was literally taken from everything he knew and he was forced to change, for survival purposes. He lost his touch with his old self, for better or worse, no matter other opinions. But Oliver didn't especially like the man he was becoming, the _monster_ he was becoming. So he ignored the last change he thought he had left. 

After all, he lost all of his friends and family. He didn't have money, wealth, or a home on the island. He was even forced to completely change his opinion of what well done meat looked like. Oliver had learned to kill a man, he grew more and more heartless everyday on the island. 

He began forgetting what he used to be like, what certain smells smelled like. What his mattress felt like. How a burger tasted. What Larual's voice sounded like. He was loosing everything, even his own skin was different, he was more built, all the fighting for your life turns out to be good muscle builders. But the scars, he was soon forgetting what his skin looked like before it was marked by wounds. 

Oliver felt as if he had no control of himself on the island. Then one day, he and Slade were sitting face to face. Slade was stitching up Olivier's arm from when a bullet almost went completely through his forearm, and Oliver just knew his feelings for Slade.

**

_"This is going to hurt." Slade said, grabbing a needle from the needle box. Oliver didn't like the pain but he was more worried about what disease he was going  to get from that over used unsterilized needle they had both been using whenever they were injured._

_"I know." Oliver said, with a huff. "You say that every-time, we have done this multiple times, i know by now." Oliver grumbled._

_"Well you Still always flinch, so i thought telling you would help you prepare yourself."  
_

_"Yeah prepare to flinch before you even stick me." Oliver muttered, and Slade smiled. But the tough guy act was just that, an act. Oliver hated stitches, he would very much rather getting infected and a major scar than have to go through this, but apparently to Slade that wasn't an option._

_Because that's Slade for you. He cares. even though he has a horrible way of showing it. He will call you kid no matter how many times you tell him not to, and he will make you train for hours everyday even when you are really tired and sore from the day before when he kicked your ass. He will make you go hunting 7 times out of 10, and you aren't allowed to come back to the airplane until you have enough food for the both of you. And he will give you stitches even when you are too scared to get them._

_Oliver flinched every single time the needle pierced his flesh, and he hissed every time Slade pulled the thread through tightly. Once he was finished, Slade ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Oliver forearm._

_"Okay, no heavy lifting for a few weeks, in fact, don't even lift your head over your heart. No training either until this is healed completely." Slade said, standing up and patting Oliver on the shoulder._

_Oliver smiled at the thought of no training for a while, that was like the only upside to this. and while Oliver was smiling he thought for a moment, he went over how much it meant that Slade cared. If Slade didn't care, the Oliver would have been dead by now. He wouldn't have known how to fight, he wouldn't know where to find the best game, and he wouldn't have hope to get off the island. Oliver thought about how he had so much more that appreciation for Slade. He more than cared for Slade. He loved Slade, for always being there, he loved him for doing more than his part in helping and training Oliver, but being a companion, a friend, and Oliver hadn't noticed until now, but he liked Slade much more than a friend._


	3. 162

162.

That's how many tally marks that were littered on the wall of the plane. Everyday Oliver had added a new one. But he forgotten the last few days to add them. He'd forgotten when he stopped so it wasn't like he could make up the difference. It bothered him more than it should have. He's lost track of how many day's he's been here with Slade, how many day's he's woken up and trained until the sun went down. How many campfire stories that Slade told him about his travels and his life. 

But it wasn't the fact that he didn't know the numbers that bothered Oliver. It was how he'd forgotten that bothered him. 

He'd done this because the island was a prison, and he was counting out his sentence. You can't forget that you are imprisoned, you can't forget how much you hate this place, you can't forget that you have spent another day away from everything that makes you happy. 

Somehow Oliver did. Somehow, when he went to lay down to sleep he didn't pick up his rock and mark another tally. Somehow he forgot that this was a prison. 

He looked over to the side, Slade's cot had somehow moved closer to Oliver's. It used to be on the other side of the plane, But now it was right there, if Oliver stretched out his hand he might be able to touch Slade. 

He liked that. 

He liked having Slade close by. He liked training with Slade. He liked talking to Slade.

He liked Slade.

162 days, and he finally found something that made this place seem less like a prison.  


	4. Twins

It was a long night. Oliver didn’t know why he did this to himself. Running Queen consolidate was a full-time job, and being The Arrow was a semi-full-time job. It took a lot out of him. Keeping up appearances, protecting his identity and his city.

He’d done his part, stopping a mugging, and getting great information on the next name in the list. He was beat, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept. Last night he’d been in the office signing contracts, for new tech development that he did not care about. Then apparently one of the servers were hacked and he had to stay the whole night waiting for tech support to come fix it doing whatever they do. Even Felicity was struggling with it. Not that he’s blaming them for taking four hours to recover information and all that. He just didn’t know why it was protocol for him to stay in the building while they sort it out. After it was all sorted, it was six in the morning, and he had a meeting at seven-thirty.

So he didn’t bother going home.

He’s been living off of coffee for the last three days.

One thing Oliver never thought he’d say; he was tired of coffee.

When he got home he plopped right there on the couch, and minutes later he was deep asleep. Later he was awoken by screamed of children. He was starting to think children were not as much of a blessing as everyone says they are.

“Diaper duty.”

More words he hated hearing.

“Nooooo. No more diapers. No more pooping, tell them to stop pooping.”

Slade laughs, how can he still laugh? How is he not dying of exhaustion? Oliver hates him. He hates that man for being happy. He wants to shoot him in the knee with an arrow. Just once.

“Come on, it’s your turn.”

Oliver turns his face into the couch and hides it. Slade’s now standing right there next to him. He can tell, from the sudden lack of light against his eyelids.

“When does the potty training start?” It comes out muffled by the couch, but he doesn’t care.

“I’m assuming after they learn to walk.”

“When do they start to walk?”

“Probably after they can hold their heads up on their own.”

“They can’t do that yet? Make them grow faster.” Oliver says, flapping his hand like there’s some magical ability attached to make them grow.

“It’s just two diapers. It doesn’t even smell that bad, I’m sure is minimal damage. If you act quick, there won’t be as much clean up.”

That’s real motivation and gets him up and to the cribs. Oliver’s seen maximum damage, and he offered Roy three-hundred dollars to change them. Oliver’s the kind of man you go to when you want someone to kill your ex-boyfriend, or at least intimidate him. He’s a guy you ask to save the city from total utter destruction.

He’s not the guy you marry and adopt twins with.

“You’re the one who wanted both of them.” Slade throws in from the doorway. Oliver’s so tired he’s not sure how much of it he’s said out loud.

“Listen, you can’t separate twins that’s just… the backstory for a very bad movie.”

“We could have adopted some other kid.”

“Oh please, you were making googly eyes. You weren’t leaving without a baby in your hands, and you know it.” 

“What can I say, I’ve got a soft spot for kids.”

Oliver smiles. There’s a certain happiness Slade gets when he’s holding them or looking at them. It’s special, reserved just for them, and Oliver feels blessed just being able to witness it. The lightness, the weight that gets lifted from Slade’s shoulders when he’s around them, it makes the diapers worth it. Every single stinking one.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if any of this takes, i could possibly make full blown fics out of some of these, but i'm only going to do that if someone is interested because i'm currently writing like four fics right now. haha, thanks for reading!


End file.
